1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a steam-powered aircraft having provisions for condensing that portion of the steam used for forward propulsion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the piston-type internal combustion engine, little progress was made in aviation. The earliest powered flights were accomplished with the early development of that type of power unit. From World War I to piston power's highest point of development during World War II, power increased to about 100 horsepower per cylinder. Present day high performance aircraft employ internal combustion engines of the turbine type. Internal combustion engines have powered winged airplanes, helicopters, and autogyros. In these aircraft of the prior art, shaft power, whether by piston or turbine engines, has been employed to drive the propellers. However, in helicopters, blade-tip jets have been experimentally employed to rotate the lift rotor.